Fantom
Basic Information Real Name Fantom Identity Public Race Goreanis Deus (Gorean God) Affiliation The Goreans Universe Earth-Prime (Earth-1) Characteristics Gender Male Height 178 cm Weight 98 kg Eyes Blood Red Hair Brown Skin Pale White Date of birth Unknown, Possibly around 8000 bc Place of Birth Gorea, Leondas District,Taurus Rings, Universum Orn Legal Status Wanted for intergalactic terrorist activities. Personality Arrogant, Bold, Confident, Selfish, Flirty, Hypocrite, Ignorant, Impatient, Undecided, Luscious, Lazy, Liar, Megalomaniac, Obsessive, Proud, Patriotic, Sadistic, Sarcastic, Wild, Selfish, Vain, Ruthless, Childish , Self-Sufficient, Malignant, Broken, Unfaithful, Unpredictable, Vain, Mad, Blinded (By an Person or Something), Mild and Caring (but only for people he loves) Family Baerlys (mother, dead) Farskygge (father, dead) Gamlemor (bear mother, dead) New Goreans (They where once normal humans who have been biologically enchanced by Fantom's DNA) Status Profession God of War, Fire, Death, Lust, Discord, Destruction, and Food, Dictator of New Gorea, Protector of Earth, Vigilante, Internet Celebrity, Spy, Chef, Theft, Arms dealer, Terrorist, War-Crimial, Prisoner, Adventurer, Businessman, Owner and president of Gorean Industries and GorCorp, Teacher Powers * He is a God, and this gives him abilities like Immomortality or Eternal Youth. * Superhuman Strength (Being able to lift skyscraper size structures and moving mountains at top strength) * Superhuman Stamina * Superhuman Speed (Reaching the speed of sound) * Superhuman Reflexes * Portal Creation (The power to create portals for transport between two non-adjacent locations.) * Weapon Summoning (The user can summon any weapon/weapons to wherever the user is located.) * Weapon Calling (The user can call their weapon back to him if they ever become separated from it.) * Weapon Arsenal (The ability to possess a massive amount of summonable weapons.) * Tracking (This ability allows him to trace any prey across the World) * Berserker Physiology (The user is able to empty oneself of all rational restraints in battle and completely immerse oneself in combat becoming a dangerous warrior for both friend and foe. The ability allows the user to ignore fatal physical damage as if it never affected him and continue fighting with a frightening level of stamina while also being unpredictable and erratic in combat, making it hard to counter him. In some cases, Fantom is able to go in a berserk form through sheer rage or when he is in imminent danger.) * Knowledge Absorption (He can steal selectively knowledge from others or objects such as books, and store the taken knowledge within their own minds. By stealing the knowledge from the minds of others, they can leave their victims in a state of permanent dementia, or simply bestow a temporary lapse in memory) * Killing Empowerment (Fantom becomes stronger, faster, and more durable by killing others) * Acid Puke (Fantom's puke is acid) * Poisonous Blood (Fantom has poisons in their blood which the user can use against their opponent or when threatened. He can choose to release their poisonous blood when physically cutting himselves to ooze of their blood. If someone were to touch via skin contact or inhale the smell of this blood, the person will severely damage their internal organs and literally causes skin to be infected. * Mind Control (the ability to take over someone's mind with whom he's made eye contact) * Gorean Physiology (It is said that an Gorean Gods can only be truly killed by another Gorean God, and since he is the only Gorean God left he is Immomortal in the Earth-Prime (Earth 1) Universe. However, Fantom could die if wounded by a Gorean God from another universe) * Alien Mind (The inner workings of the user's mind differ greatly from what could be considered "normal" or "sane" by the standards of most living things. Powers such as Telepathy or Mind Control will at best, not work on Fantom, and at worst, it will backfire. Even using Mental Shield Penetration on Him can be dangerous as his thoughts might start leaking and infecting anyone nearby.) * Enhanced Intelligence (Fantom has intelligence that is significantly above standard genius level intellect; possessing exceptional intellectual capabilities, mental capacity and concentration, mental calculations, memorization, perception, expertise and knowledge,etc. He has also constructed hundreds of devices. Fantom specializes mainly in physics, robotics, genetics, weapons technology, biochemistry and poison making. He also has natural talents for leadership, strategy, politics, and manipulation.) * Hacking Intuition (Fantom knows instinctively how to hack through difficult mainframes of information and bypass intensively difficult levels of online security. The user can also hack the systems of incredibly complex devices and weapons to aid him in various situations.) * Weakness Detection (Fantom can sense the weakness of almost anything, including people and objects, also including more insubstantial targets such as relationships, societies, organizations or laws of nature.) * Fire manipulation (The ability to manipulate fire, flames, heat, etc) * Alien Lungs (They have an amazing lung captivity, and thanks to him, he can also breath underwater - and in the vacuum of space, he only needs to hold his breath and not open the mouth.) * Underwater Senses (Fantom has extremely accurate senses while underwater, allowing him to see, hear, taste, feel and smell underwater with the utmost of clarity without having to lose any clearness in any of their own senses) * Multilingualism (Fantom can speak over 18,796 different languages from across the galaxy.) * Zoolingualism (The user is able to understand the speech and emotions of animal life forms. This ability is quite uncommon and multifaceted.) * Personal Gravity (Fantom can manipulate his personal gravitational field, allowing him to make himselves heavy or light, cause himselves to fall toward any direction instead of the earth, levitate and adapt to the gravity of other worlds.) * Beam emission (The ability to project beams of concentrated life-force energy, they can deal great damage - possibly enough to vaporize/disintegrate) * Telepathy (The power to mentally receive and/or transmit information, Works also on animals.) * Telepathic Surgery (The ability to perform neuropsychic surgery, healing and/or damaging the mind. Also Cell and Cardio Manipulation etc) * Telekinesis (The power to manipulate objects/matter with their mind) * Teleportation (The ability to move instantaneously from one location to another without physically occupying the space in between.) * Possession (Fantom can possess or take over the body of any living being, whether sentient or not, by stealing their motor functions and senses. Users may or may not have to leave their own body for this to take place. When Fantom lost his body and was only a spirits, he used this ability to use various people to use their body as their own.) * Juggernaut Momentum (Fantom becomes a Juggernaut when he reaches high speed, being an unstoppable force that crushes anyone/anything he face.) * Soul Absorption (User can absorb souls, while removing him from the source, into their body and use it in various ways, gaining some form of advantage, either by enhancing himselves, gaining the drained power, using it as power source etc.) * Time Manipulation (Fantom can manipulate the time in general area or a specific target in various manners - slowing and stopping - The range of the area is small though.) * One-Man Army (Fantom is able to fight against seemingly, overwhelming odds with ease. He is a capable warrior on the battlefield, decimating the enemy single-handedly and with near supernatural finesse that pars with the skill of more experienced fighters. Fantom is as deadly at long-range combat as he is in close quarter) * Disguise Mastery (Fantom possesses remarkable prowess in disguise and acting that makes him able to easily blend in to society.) * Night Vision (User has excellent night vision, the ability to see in low light conditions or even total darkness.) * Soul Summoning (Fantom has - expect his own - few thousand souls in his body. He can summon spirits from himself in order to commune/serve the user.) * Illusion Manipulation (Fantom can create, shape and manipulate illusions, causing targets to see, hear, touch, smell and/or taste things which do not actually exist or cause him to perceive things differently from what they truly are. # Death by Illusion - If the illusion is powerful enough, it can literally convince the brain to copy anything that happens to the victim within the illusion, making it possible to kill the target with illusions.) * Fear Inducement (Fantom can evoke and increase fear and horror in others causing the target’s brain to release fear-inducing chemicals. The victim’s perception may be altered, causing him to see their environment as ominous and the user as dark and foreboding, or even seen as a monster.) * Motion Sense (Fantom can detect objects around him by detecting their movement, allowing him to see even objects that are invisible or obscured (by fog for example), as long as they are in motion.) * Energy Detection (Sense all forms of energy.) * Death Sense (Fantom is capable of sensing the coming of death, able to determine when someone is dead or dying or if others have died in a specific location. At times, this extends to seeing the names and lifespans of those who's faces the user sees.) * Hatred Embodiment (Fantom can become a physical representation of manifestation of hatred itself and gain power from the hatred in others or oneself, he can use endless hate as a power source.) * Absolute Hot Inducement (Fantom can elevate the thermodynamic temperature of their surroundings to absolute hot, which has been theorized to be the Planck Temperature ((142 decillion kelvin). At temperatures that high, particle energies increase to a point where their gravitational forces are as substantial as any other kinds of fundamental forces. Gravity, electromagnetism, strong nuclear forces and weak nuclear forces combine into a single, unified force.) * Absolute Constant (Fantom can make anything move at a constant speed regardless of any force that acts on it, they could take any item and make him pierce through objects regardless of the relative speed. This power only works in accordance to the user's own relative location, meaning that even though the Earth is spinning at high speeds, it doesn't count as moving.) * Regenerative Healing Factor (The ability to heal rapidly from any physical injury. Fantom can recreate lost or damaged tissues, organs and limbs) * Enhanced Hearing (Ears pick up every single sound, and can decipher layer upon layer of noise; has the ability to pick up a conversation from a mile away in a busy city.) * Enhanced Smell (Fantom can detect specific smells, and locate their origin. Some may even be able to tell if someone is lying by which hormones they excrete.) * Enhanced Taste (Fantom has an extremely developed sense of taste and may be able to detect poisons or other problems.) * Enhanced Touch (Some can feel so acutely that to rub Fantom's hand on a paper would be like reading the page, sensing every bump, ripple or wave.) * Enhanced Vision (Fantom can see with amazing clarity/detail, distance, or color, perhaps even in a different spectrum of light or into other dimensions.) * Sense Focusing (Focus senses to look for a particular sight/sound/smell/taste and blocking out all others.) * Charged Attacks (Fantom is able to build up power in order to make their standard and special attacks stronger and deal more damage. They can also charge any powers they may have.) * Improbable Weapon Proficiency (Fantom can wield bizarre weaponry with great skill. The user can also perform feats, such as bludgeoning their opponents with a book, slicing their flesh with a towel and even find effective, offensive uses for bananas and other edible objects.) * Bow Construction (Fantom can construct bows and arrows from nothing or by shaping the existing matter or energy allowing him to attack from distance. Depending on what the weapon is made of, it can posses a variety of abilities and be very effective in both offensive and defensive combat.) * Attack Reversal (Fantom can reverse attacks (from long range attacks to melee) launched at him back at their opponent. Sometimes the attack reversed can become stronger, faster, or both.) * Weighted Attacks (Fantom can increase the weight, density, and mass of their attacks. This allows him to cause more damage with their attacks without actually changing the attack itself, they can make something as small and insignificant as a snowflake weigh as much as tank when it lands on something.) * Audiographic Memory (The user can reproduce any sound they have heard before, including voices or calls of animals. The degree of imitation is sufficiently high to the point where it can fool the real thing.) * Army Annihilation (Fantom can eliminate entire armies using various means ranging from physical to magical, spiritual, etc) * Insanity Inducement (Fantom can cause madness in a person or group of people that have no mental illness, depending of the users will victims may go slightly loopy or lose total grip of reality becoming delusional, lose control over themselves, paranoid, catatonic or hostile.) * Accelerated Metabolism (Fantom can eat vast qualities of food but never seem to gain permanent weight as they lose it shortly afterwards) * Heat Generation (Fantom can generate heat energy for a variety of purposes.) * Melting (Fantom can liquefy objects/organisms by causing the molecules merge together and thus lose total physical cohesion. Viscosity depends on the object being liquified, if it has a high water content then the object could become completely water like liquid. If the object is rock like or inorganic, then it will become a thick and mud-like liquid, while metal would become like mercury.) * Plasma Beam Emission (Fantom can create and project concentrated beams of highly ionized gas called plasma.) * Resurrection (Even if destroyed, Fantom could return to life.) * Ultimate Fighter (Fantom have achieved the highest level of combat proficiency. (armed and unarmed) He have acquired a state of mental, physical, and spiritual balance, making him capable of defeating enemies only with his mere presence.) * Gadget Usage (Fantom possesses a vast arsenal of weapons and gadgets, which they use to incredible effect in and out of combat.) # Advanced Technology (Fantom can create/ own/find advanced technology, capable of completing tasks and feats so great that it only appears like magic such as controlling reality, living armor and weapons, devices, etc.) # Technoportation (Fantom can teleport via mechanical/technological devices.) # Technology Attacks (Fantom is able to release/use technology to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc.) # Alternate Reality / Dimension Traveling (Fantom can travel to other possible worlds and dimensions that can or could've happened from the endless abyss of alternate outcomes and continuities.) # Wormhole Creation (Fantom can open a wormhole that connects two points in the space-time continuum in order to travel from one location or time period to another.) # Animal Morphing '''(Fantom is able to transform into animals. are able to transform into animals that exist, alien animals and/or animals that are extinct, such as Dinosaurs animals, whether partially or completely, as well as use the abilities, traits and appearance/physiology of animals by rearranging their own DNA structure. They.) * '''Negative Zone Creation (The power to project a negative zone. # Changes the flow of gravity. # Magic Negation - magic users will be affected by the energy they use. # Repulsion field that repel attracting objects. # Makes supernatural power users powerless. # There is non weather - only a blank, white space. MAGIC Offensive: * Fire Attacks (Fantom can release/use fire to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc) Fire Ball Projection (Create and launch spheres of fire.) # Fire Beam Emission (Release beams of fire.) # Fire Bomb Generation (Fantom of this ability can create bombs of fire that explode on impact or after a certain amount of time.) # Fire Bullet Projection (Fire in short sequence over a wide area.) # Fire Infusion (Empower and energize anything touched or used (usually a weapon) with fire.) # Fire Wave Emission (Send out a wave of fire that repels everything.) # Flaming Surface (Cause surfaces to emit flames.) # Hand Blasts (Discharge fire from hands.) # Reflective Attacks (Release attacks of fire that can bounce off of any surface.) # Scatter Shot (Release flame blasts that split into multiple fragments.) # Sword Beam Emission (Release fire blasts from swords and other such bladed weapons.) # Wave Motion Blast (Launch a massive wave of fire.) # Zap (A tiny short release of fire to cause pain or discomfort, usually too low-powered to be destructive.) * Dark Arts (A form of magic typically used for selfish, self-serving and/or nefarious purposes. Though it is not necessarily "evil" magic per se, dark arts tend to focus toward destruction, harming, cursing and otherwise complicating the lives of other.) * Magic Attacks * Projectile projection Defensive Magic: * Force-Field Generation (Fantom can create a shield, wall, or a field formed from energy, elements, shaped from the environment, or formed by manipulating smaller items to form a greater whole. He is also able to throw shields away from himselves or to catch things with him.) * Fire Aura (Fantom can release and surround himselves in/with fire for defensive and/or offensive purposes, possibly becoming almost untouchable and granting him various abilities/attacks. The aura may also give the user enhanced physical capabilities such as speed, strength and durability.) * Healing * Magical Energy Absorption Miscellaneous Abilities: * Size Reduction (Fantom can reduce the size of anything and everything down to the dimensions of an ant, cell or even smaller. Some users may allow target to retain or have boosted strength, weight, mass while they are at reduced size.) * Size Enhancement (Fantom can increase the size of anything and everything to a hulking giant, user can may allow target to grow their physical capabilities, allowing him to draw upon vast amounts of strength to superhuman levels.) * Banishment (the ability to send a person somewhere else, usually to trap them.) * Blood Magic (The power to perform magical feats by using blood.) * Elemental Manipulation * Gender Transformation (Fantom can alter his gender) * Invisibility (Does not work on cameras etc) * Spell Casting * Summoning (The user can transport person, creature, or object of choice by means of Teleportation, Dimensional Travel, Portal Creation or some other way. This may also result from a previous summoning contract, which creates a connection between the summon and summoner.) * Undead Summoning (Summon undead) Weaknesses HIS EGO He can be blinded by its own pride. One of his biggest weaknesses. His refusal to believe there are people stronger than him has gotten Fantom into trouble many times. No matter the opponent, Fantom doesn't care, firmly believing he will win. HIS WRATH The greater the anger, the stronger, but also loses control over himself. (It's easy to get him distracted) ATOMIC WEAPONS ''' (For example an A-bomb) Can seriously harm Fantom, It significantly slows down the regeneration process and it is also possible that he loses consciousness for a few hours. '''HIGH-PITCHED FREQUENCIES Depending on the scale, It can be annoying or seriously hurt him - for example, his ears may begin to bleed. Im not just talking about dog whistles here, but crazily high pitched frequencies that can make his ears ring. INTENSE COLD WOMAN/MAN Fantom could get easily distracted, and instead of fighting the opponent, get seduced. HE'S ANNOYING Fantom has a knack for talking. And by talking, i mean, like, really talking incessantly, without end, to the point where everyone would rather shoot him in the head than work beside him. HIS MENTAL STATE From the outside, everything may look great for the Gorean God, but inside, his head is a bubbling cauldron of madness waiting to explode. His bipolar personality and battle with depression lie just beneath his comedy routines. The evidence of his mental breakdown can be seen through his violent outbursts, where he unleashes his illness onto everyone in his path. He also has an Narcisistic Disorder and many other mental disorders. FOOD He need to eat to sustain his metabolism, and it is faster than a normal humans. He needs to eat high-calorie meals (or just LOTS of food) so he doesn't completely pass out while running/fighting etc. With these estimates in place, if Fantom were to run at the speed of sound (767 miles per hour) for just 15 minutes, he would burn something around 8,889 calories - meaning he needs to have a minimum of 9,000 calories in his body before he starts running. CHILDREN Although Fantom may sometimes act like an hearthless villain without limits, the truth of the matter is that he's really just a great big softy on the inside. Fantom’s life growing up was complicated to say the least. His father were abusive in more ways than most would like to imagine, and this was enough to impact the way he sees younger members of mankind, almost always trying to help them. THE SUN The sun and spending time beneath the sun's yellow rays makes him stronger. Yet on places the sun rays don't show up (Under the earth for example) it doesn't weak him, but he isn't as strong he could be. LACK OF OXYGEN For all of the Fantoms power, his body adheres to some basic human biology, like the need to breath. Sure, Fantom can breathe underwater due his lungs. However, he can't breathe in the galaxy because there isnt any oxygen. HIS FATHER The worst thing to ever happen to Fantom, was his father Farskygge. He made young Fantom’s life a living hell. He often abused him. One day he killed his wife Baerlys (Fantom’s Mother) right in front of Fantom. Even after Fantom killed Farskygge as an act of revenge, Fantom still feared his father. The fear was so intense Fantom acquired the ability to see spirits so he could constantly be on the lookout for his fathers return, ghostly or otherwise. His father would return when Zemo - The oldest known God in the Universum brought him back in the “Galaxy Last Hours” event, and he had no choice, but to battle and destroy him once again. ELECTRICITY He’s shown a vulnerability to electric shocks EXTREME BRUTE FORCE Believe it or not, sometimes its the most basic powers that are the most effective, even when it comes to fighting Fantom. While he may have a lot of strengths, even Fantom has his limits when it comes to how much brute force he can take. SENSORY OVERLOAD His senses are vastly stronger and more capable than humans, allowing him to pick up on things that we cant. But this isnt always as great as it sounds. We discussed earlier how certain frequencies can hurt his ears, and his many other heightened senses can also cause him havoc. Although its rare, there have been times where his senses have overloaded. And heoretically speaking, there is great potential to use this against him. If he's constantly exposed to all the sounds, sights, and smells possible, the the only thing stopping all that information from overwhelming him is his ability to hone in on certain things. If you took that ability away, he would be too swamped in information to be able to process anything, due to the vast sensory overload. DRUG/POTION/ELIXIR IMMUNITY Fantom is immune to the effects of magical potions, elixirs, drugs and other chemicals. MENTAL DISORDERS Bipolar disorder - is characterized by shifts in mood as well as changes in activity and energy levels. Sociopathy - Is an informal term that refers to a pattern of antisocial behavior and attitudes. In the Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders (DSM), sociopathy is most closely represented by Antisocial Personality Disorder. Outwardly, those described as sociopaths may appear disturbed but can also show signs of caring, sincerity and trustworthiness. In fact, they are manipulative, often lie, lack empathy, and have a weak conscience that allows them to act recklessly or aggressively, even when they know their behavior is wrong. Narcisistic Disorder - Grandiose sense of importance, preoccupation with unlimited success, belief that one is special and unique, exploitative of others, lack of empathy, arrogance, and jealousy of others. These symptoms cause significant distress in a person's life. Attention deficit hyperactivity disorder (ADHD) is a mental disorder of the neurodevelopmental type. It is characterized by problems paying attention, excessive activity, or difficulty controlling behavior which is not appropriate for a person's age. The symptoms appear before a person is 12 years old, are present for more than six months, and cause problems in at least two settings. (such as school, home, or recreational activities) Intermittent explosive disorder '('IED) - is a behavioral disorder characterized by explosive outbursts of anger and violence, often to the point of rage, that are disproportionate to the situation at hand (e.g., impulsive screaming triggered by relatively inconsequential events) Hypochondriasis - Is a condition in which a person is inordinately worried about having a serious illness. An old concept, its meaning has repeatedly changed due to redefinitions in its source metaphors. It has been claimed that this debilitating condition results from an inaccurate perception of the condition of body or mind despite the absence of an actual medical diagnosis.' ' Generalized anxiety disorder - is marked by excessive worry about everyday events. While some stress and worry are a normal and even common part of life, GAD involves worry that is so excessive that it interferes with a person's well-being and functioning. Selective mutism - a type of anxiety disorder whose main distinguishing characteristic is the persistent failure to speak in specific social situations (e.g., at school) where speaking is expected, despite speaking in other situations. Social anxiety disorder - is a fairly common psychological disorder that involves an irrational fear of being watched or judged. The anxiety caused by this disorder can have a major impact on an individual's life and make it difficult to function at school, work, and other social settings. Taijin kyofusho (対人恐怖症) is a Japanese culture-specific syndrome. Those who have taijin kyofusho are likely to be extremely embarrassed of themselves or fearful of displeasing others when it comes to the functions of their bodies or their appearances. These bodily functions and appearances include their faces, odor, actions, or even looks. They do not want to embarrass other people with their presence. This culture-bound syndrome is a social phobia based on fear and anxiety. Separation anxiety disorder - a type of anxiety disorder involving an excessive amount of fear or anxiety related to being separated from attachment figures. People are often familiar with the idea of separation anxiety as it relates to young children's fear of being apart from their parents, but older children and adults can experience it as well. Post-traumatic stress disorder - It can develop after an individual has experienced a stressful life event. Symptoms of PTSD include episodes of reliving or re-experiencing the event, avoiding things that remind the individual about the event, feeling on edge, and having negative thoughts. Nightmares, flashbacks, bursts of anger, difficulty concentrating, exaggerated startle response, and difficulty remembering aspects of the event are just a few possible symptoms that people with PTSD might experience. Kleptomania - a rare but serious mental health disorder. It is the recurrent inability to resist urges to steal items that you generally don't really need and that usually have a very little value. Insomnia disorder - it is difficulty initiating or maintaining sleep, or nonrestorative sleep. Binge eating disorder - eating an amount of food that is larger than what most people would eat and a sense of lacking any control over eating during the episode. Antisocial personality disorder (APD) is a personality disorder characterized by a long term pattern of disregard for, or violation of, the rights of others. An impoverished moral sense or conscience is often apparent, as well as a history of crime, legal problems, or impulsive and aggressive behavior. They are often aggressive and hostile and display a disregulated temper and can lash out violently with provocation or frustration. Stereotypic movement disorder - Repetitive, seemingly driven, and nonfunctional motor behavior (e.g., hand shaking or waving, body rocking, head banging, mouthing of objects, self-biting, picking at skin or bodily orifices, hitting own body). Obsessive-compulsive personality '''disorder is characterized by a preoccupation with orderliness, perfectionism, and mental and interpersonal control, at the expense of flexibility, openness, and efficiency. When rules and established procedures do not dictate the correct answer, decision making may become a time-consuming, often painful process. Individuals with obsessive-compulsive personality disorder may have such difficulty deciding which tasks take priority or what is the best way of doing some particular task that they may never get started on anything. Typically people who have an obsessive compulsive disorder have a sentimental feeling towards their belonging, repeatedly checking on things, such as repeatedly checking to see if the door is locked or that the oven is off. '''Borderline personality disorder (BPD) - Is a long-term pattern of abnormal behavior characterized by unstable relationships with other people, unstable sense of self, and unstable emotions. There is frequent dangerous behavior and self-harm. People may also struggle with a feeling of emptiness and a fear of abandonment. Symptoms may be brought on by seemingly normal events. The behavior typically begins by early adulthood, and occurs across a variety of situations. Substance abuse, depression, and eating disorders are commonly associated with BPD. Histrionic Personality Disorder is characterized by a constant need to be noticed, as well as the tendency to act dramatically or inappropriately to get attention from people. While people with this disorder often have great social skills, they tend to manipulate people in order to get what they want, and they feel the need to stir things up out of boredom. Peter Pan syndrome - Is the pop-psychology concept of an adult who is socially immature. The category is an informal one invoked by laypeople and some psychology professionals in popular psychology. It is not listed in the Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders, and is not recognized by the American Psychiatric Association as a specific mental disorder. Avoidant personality disorder (AvPD) is a Cluster C personality disorder. Those affected display a pattern of severe social anxiety, social inhibition, feelings of inadequacy and inferiority, extreme sensitivity to negative evaluation, and avoidance of social interaction despite a strong desire for intimacy. The behavior is usually noticed by early adulthood and occurs in most situations. Maladaptive Daydreaming - This condition causes intense daydreaming that distracts people from their real live. Dissociative identity disorder (DID) - Also known as multiple personality disorder, is a mental disorder characterized by at least two distinct and relatively enduring personality states. There is often trouble remembering certain events, beyond what would be explained by ordinary forgetfulness. Restless legs syndrome (RLS) - It's an irresistible urge to move legs. Cotard syndrome - It is a specific nihilistic delusion, where the affected person holds the delusional belief that he or she is already dead, does not exist, is putrefying or has lost his or her blood or internal organs. Diogenes syndrome - It is a condition characterized by extreme self-neglect, social withdrawal, lack of shame, apathy, and compulsive hoarding of rubbish. It is found mainly in the elderly and is associated with progressive dementia Schizophrenia - A mental disorder characterized by abnormal social behavior and failure to understand reality. Common symptoms include false beliefs, unclear or confused thinking, hearing voices that others do not, reduced social engagement and emotional expression, and a lack of motivation. Dependent personality disorder - formerly known as asthenic personality disorder, is a personality disorder that is characterized by a pervasive psychological dependence on other people. This personality disorder is a long-term condition in which people depend on others to meet their emotional and physical needs, with only a minority achieving normal levels of independence. Grandiose delusions - Delusions of grandeur, expansive delusions also known as megalomania are a subtype of delusion that occur in patients suffering from a wide range of psychiatric diseases, including two-thirds of patients in manic state of bipolar disorder, half of those with schizophrenia, patients with the grandiose subtype of delusional disorder, and a substantial portion of those with substance abuse disorders. GDs are characterized by fantastical beliefs that one is famous, omnipotent, wealthy, or otherwise very powerful. The delusions are generally fantastic and typically have a religious, science fictional, or supernatural theme. God complex - A person with a god complex is in an unshakable belief characterized by consistently inflated feelings of personal ability, privilege, or infallibility. Also they may refuse to admit the possibility of their error or failure, even in the face of irrefutable evidence, intractable problems or difficult or impossible tasks. The person is also highly dogmatic in their views, meaning the person speaks of their personal opinions as though they were unquestionably correct. Someone with a god complex may exhibit no regard for the conventions and demands of society, and may request special consideration or privileges. Self-hatred (also called self loathing) refers to an extreme dislike or hatred of oneself, or being angry at or even prejudiced against oneself. The term is also used to designate a dislike or hatred of a group, family, social class, or stereotype to which one belongs and/or has. For instance, "ethnic self-hatred" is the extreme dislike of one's ethnic group or cultural classification. It may be associated with aspects of autophobia. Suicidal thoughts, is thinking about or an unusual preoccupation with suicide. The range of suicidal ideation varies greatly from fleeting thoughts, to extensive thoughts, to detailed planning, role playing (e.g., standing on a chair with a noose), and incomplete attempts, which may be deliberately constructed to not complete or to be discovered, or may be fully intended to result in death, but the individual survives. (e.g., in the case of a hanging in which the cord breaks) Psychosis is an abnormal condition of the mind that results in difficulties telling what is real and what is not. Symptoms may include false beliefs and seeing or hearing things that others do not see or hear. Other symptoms may include incoherent speech and behavior that is inappropriate for the situation. There may also be sleep problems, social withdrawal, lack of motivation, and difficulties carrying out daily activities. Social Media Anxiety Disorder - a syndrome that relates to generalized Social Anxiety, and is acquired when the participation of social media affects the mental and physical well-being of an individual. Individuals who engage in social media discussion fear that interaction with people will bring feelings of self-consciousness, judgement, evaluation and inferiority. Often it leads to feelings of inadequacy, embarrassment and depression. Gender dysphoria - Is the distress a person experiences as a result of the sex and gender they were assigned at birth. In this case, the assigned sex and gender do not match the person's gender identity, and the person is transgender. DISEASES Hyperthymesia - is a neurological disorder which leads people to be able to remember much more than the average person. People with hyperthymesia remember an abnormally vast number of their life experiences. Savant syndrome - Is a condition in which someone with significant mental disabilities (such as autism and Asperger syndrome) demonstrates certain abilities far in excess of average. The skills at which savants excel are generally related to memory. This may include rapid calculation, artistic ability, map making, or musical ability. FEARS (PHOBIAS) Fear of letting his power get out of control ''' '''Fear of the dark - Not a fear of darkness itself, but a fear of possible or imagined dangers concealed by darkness. Acousticophobia - It is the fear of noise. People who have this phobia either have a fear of hearing noises in general or they might fear a specific noise, such as yelling, whistling, guns, etc. Agoraphobia - a pronounced fear a wide range of public places. People who experience this disorder often fear that they will suffer a panic attack in a setting where escape might be difficult. Atelophobia (put literally: the fear of not being good enough) is an anxiety disorder in which someone feels like everything they do is wrong. Normally, a person with Atelophobia sets a drastic goal in order to achieve some kind of (often) unrealistic result, and feels really bad about themselves when the expectations aren't met. Because of these feelings of inadequacy, someone with this disorder often feels like an outcast in society. Acrophobia - Fear of heights. Amaxophobia - Fear of riding in a car. Angrophobia - Fear of anger or of becoming angry. Anthropophobia '''- Fear of people or society. '''Asthenophobia - Fear of fainting or weakness. Athazagoraphobia - The fear of forgetting or being forgotten about. Atychiphobia - Fear of failure. Autophobia - Fear of being alone or of oneself. Bathmophobia - Fear of stairs or steep slopes. Catoptrophobia - Fear of mirrors. Cenophobia '''- Fear of new things or ideas. '''Claustrophobia - The fear of being enclosed in a small space or room and unable to escape. It can be triggered by many situations or stimuli, including elevators crowded to capacity, windowless rooms, hotel rooms with closed doors and sealed windows, small cars and even tight-necked clothing. Cynophobia - Fear of dogs or rabies. Decidophobia - Fear of making decisions. Demophobia - Fear of crowds. (Agoraphobia) Disposophobia - Fear of throwing stuff out. Hoarding. Eicophobia - Fear of home surroundings. (Domatophobia, Oikophobia) Eisoptrophobia - A psychological condition in which one fears mirrors or seeing one's reflection in mirrors. Frigophobia - Fear of cold or cold things. (Cheimaphobia, Cheimatophobia, Psychrophobia) Glossophobia - Fear of speaking in public or of trying to speak. Hylophobia - Fear of forests. Iatrophobia - Fear of going to the doctor or of doctors. Isolophobia - Fear of solitude, being alone. Kakorrhaphiophobia - Fear of failure or defeat. Kenophobia -An abnormal fear of empty spaces Neophobia - Fear of anything new. Nosocomephobia - Fear of hospitals. Panthophobia '- Fear of suffering and disease. '''Philophobia '- Fear of falling in love or being in love. '''Poinephobia - Fear of punishment. Rhabdophobia - Fear of being severely punished or beaten by a rod, or of being severely criticized. Scriptophobia - Fear of writing in public. Scotophobia '- Fear of darkness. ('Achluophobia) Scopophobia - An anxiety disorder characterized by a morbid fear of being seen or stared at by others Social Phobia '- Fear of being evaluated negatively in social situations. '''Sociophobia '- Fear of society or people in general. '''Suriphobia - Fear of mice. Taphephobia - Fear of being buried alive. Thalasophobia - An intense and persistent fear of the sea or of sea travel. Thanatophobia - Fear of death. Trypophobia - A proposed phobia (intense, irrational fear, or anxiety) of irregular patterns or clusters of small holes or bumps. Traumatophobia - Fear of injury. Triskaidekaphobia - Fear of the number 13. Xyrophobia-Fear of razors. DARK ONE Evil Alter Ego of Fantom. When he is incredibly upset, his eyes turn black and he looses control over his mind. When he enters the "Dark One" state, the only thing he craves is a blind, primitive carnage. Criminal records Larceny Grand Larceny (Theft valued 400$ or more) Animal Cruelty Library theft Looting Enslaving Treason Framing Grand theft of royal property Cruelty to animals Lying under oath Identity theft Obscenity Necrophilia Poisoning Causing grievous bodily harm with intent Assault Burglary Theft Motor vehicle theft Arson Shoplifting Vandalism Aircraft hijacking Bank robbery Terrorists activities Carjacking Kidnapping Torturing Vandalism Manslaughter Murder By Proxy Enforced Suicide Animal Abuse Attempted Murder Attempted Genocide Enforced Cannibalism Smuggling Obstruction of Criminal Investigation Armed Robbery Violation of Firearm Laws Threatening with a deadly weapon Arson Graverobbing Kidnapping and false imprisonment Unlicensed Surgery Terrorism War Crimes Medical Terrorism Violation and Obstruction of the Pure Food and Drug Act Piracy Breaking and Entering Credit Fraud and Identity Theft Embezzlement Resisting Arrest Child Abuse Shoplifting Blackmailing, Framing, False Evidence Torture Fraud Plagiarism Forceful Confinement Contempt of Court Vigilantism Submitting False Evidence Slander Hitchhiking Theft Human Experimentation Animal Experimentation Child Abuse Negligence Filing False Police Report Attempted Murder Eavesdropping Usage of Illegal Fireworks Academic Fraud Use of Weapons of Mass Distruction Manslaughter Organized Criminal Activity Attempting to Facilitate a Prison Escape Smuggling Contraband into a Correctional Facility Framing Lying to Law Enforcement Trespassing False Advertising Performing Surgery Without a License Breaking and Entering Illegally Downloading Music Endangerment Medical Neglect Enemies The Great Zeno (God of Death) "Kingdom of the Dawn" Skaarians Edenianie Illuminati Nippon Kaigi (Japan Illuminati) Terrorist Organisations (Isis, Boko Haram itp.) Predators Exorcist Police Army Criminal companies dealing, for example, with drugs, arms smuggling, money laundering and trafficking. Corrupt city officials Italian mafia Russian mafia Japanese Yakuza Drug cartel in Colombia and Mexico The Aryan Brotherhood Chinese Triad Jamaican Yardies Irish Gangs "Black Mob" - Black Gangs Motocyclist Gangs Street gangs Militia Mugers Assassins Rapists Psychopaths Pedophiles Racist Organizations (KKK etc.) Extremists (ONR etc.) Homofoby Neo-Nazis Politicians Paid killers (Hitmans) Spies Pirates Creators Michael Kazik